Komedia pomyłek
by neverwinternights
Summary: Takie "Coś", co nie powinno być traktowane poważnie.
1. Zapowiedź

„Zapowiedź apokalipsy?

Nie, to tylko zapchana skrzynka pocztowa!"

Masz **5** nieprzeczytanych wiadomości.

**Od:** SexGod

**Do: **DraconMalfoy

**Temat:** Smoczuś korzysta z życia, aż za bardzo.

Hohoho, stary!

Nawet sobie nie wyobrażasz, jaką miałem minę, kiedy usłyszałem te kwieciste newsy o Tobie. Zawsze myślałem, że na nic gorszego od Pansy Parkinson trafić nie możesz, a tu klops. Masz babo placek. Osobiście dalej nie mogę wyjść z szoku, zupełnie jak w ten pamiętny dzień, kiedy to Nott straszył nas nagimi zdjęciami Milicenty. Na samą myśl o nich mam dreszcze… Ale wracając do sedna. Rozważyłem Twój przypadek z moją nową koleżanką (to ta, którą nieumiejętnie próbowałeś poderwać w zeszłym tygodniu, w ogóle: ona nazywa się Lidia i jest całkiem niezła w łóżku, a poza tym robi pyszne burito). Powiedziała, że to Twoje nagłe seksualne zainteresowanie KIMŚ TAKIM może być wywołane brakiem miłości rodzicielskiej i jest to związane z chęcią zwrócenia na siebie uwagi. Coś w rodzaju krzyku o pomoc. Nie lubię psychologicznego gadania, więc lepiej się przyznaj, że zrobiłeś jej dziecko i teraz nie wiesz, jak się z tego wyplątać. Przy tej drugiej opcji nie licz na moją pomoc, przy tej pierwszej też nie.

A teraz idę uprawiać BEZPIECZNY seks. ;P

Mokre Całuski,

Twój kochany przyjaciel Blaise

**Od:** SlytherinPrincess

**Do: **DraconMalfoy

**Temat:** JAK MOGŁEŚ?!

TY WSTRĘTNY GÓWNOJADZIE!

Pewnie zastanawiasz się, skąd znam takie słownictwo. Nauczyłam się tego na kursie Niezależnych Czarownic, na który dzięki Tobie się zapisałam. Uważam, że jesteś dupkiem i wiesz, co jeszcze? Wczoraj stwierdziłam, że rozstanie z takim bydlakiem jak TY, to najlepsza rzecz jaka przydarzyła mi się, od kiedy zaczęliśmy się spotykać. Poza tym zawsze wiedziałam, że Twój gust jest spaczony, czego potwierdzenie dostałam jak na talerzu – TWOJA NOWA DZIEWCZYNA. I nie jestem zdruzgotana bezczelnym sposobem, w jaki ze mną zerwałeś… Co to, to nie! Ja jestem zdruzgotana, bo MÓJ BYŁY CHŁOPAK umawia się z… gryfońskim pasztetem!

Życzę Wam wszystkiego, co najgorsze oraz ślę szczere wyrazy współczucia do Twoich biednych rodziców.

Bez żadnego poważania,

Wolna i Niezależna Pansy

**Od:** Nott_Grzmot

**Do: **DraconMalfoy

**Temat:** ?

**Załączniki**: naga_mili. jpg

Draco-Srako!

Przykro mi, ale Twoje imię jedynie z tym się rymuje.

Poza tym piszę do Ciebie tylko i wyłącznie, by dać upust swojemu artystycznemu niedowierzaniu. I Ty mnie nazywałeś wariatem, kiedy oznajmiłem swoją decyzję o wkroczeniu na zawiłą ścieżkę poezji. A cóż sam teraz wyprawiasz? Napisałbym Ci pouczający poemat o antykoncepcji ( tak, rozmawiałem z Blaisem ), ale nie doceniłbyś mojej inwencji. Na chwilę obecną mogę zrobić tylko jedno. W załączniku masz TE zdjęcia TEJ Milicenty. Mogę jedynie szczerze oraz artystycznie modlić się o to, by to właśnie one sprowadziły Twój mózg na właściwą drogę poprzez metodę czysto szokową.

Z poważaniem,

Nott

Zwany w kręgach GRZMOT.

PS Ten znak zapytania w temacie oznacza egzystencjalną hesytację nad tematem Twojego atawistycznego postępowania, nieczuły troglodyto.

**Od:** lubieCiastka

**Do: **DraconMalfoy

**Temat:** brak tematu

Szefje! Uslyszalem wiesci od zabiniego i niewiem czy to prafda? Prafda to szefje bo niemam poiecia.

**Od: **HarryPotter

**Do: **DraconMalfoy

**Temat:** Złamanie pierwszego punktu Regulaminu Korzystania z Serweru Ministerstwa Magii

Panie Malfoy, serdecznie Panu przypominam, iż odbieranie prywatnej korespondencji na serwerze Ministerstwa Magii jest zakazane. Uprasza się o niepodawanie swojego adresu magicnetowego osobą prywatnym.

Z wyrazami ubolewania i szacunku,

Szef Biura Aurorów i Wiceadministrator Sieci

Harry James Potter

**Od:** Nott_Grzmot

**Do:** DraconMalfoy

**Temat:** Pouczający wiersz o antykoncepcji…

Zmieniłem zdanie. Ten wiersz przyda Ci się na przyszłość.

_Gdy ochotę masz na harce_

_I przy barze tańczysz walce,_

_Gumkę trzymaj w swym portfelu,_

_Ty nieokiełznany cwelu._

_Bo gdy przyjdzie ta godzina,_

_Wnet powiększy się rodzina!_

**Od: **DraconMalfoy

**Do:** SexGod ; SlytherinPrincess ; Nott_Grzmot ; lubieCiastka ; HarryPotter

**Temat:** … [wiadomość oznaczona jako ważna]

A pocałujcie mnie wszyscy w dupę!

**Magmaile: **SexGod ; SlytherinPrincess ; Nott_Grzmot ; lubieCiastka ; HarryPotter zostały dodane do **CZARNEJ LISTY.**

**Od: **HarryPotter

**Do: **DraconMalfoy

**Temat:** Złamanie drugiego punktu Regulaminu Korzystania z Serweru Ministerstwa Magii

Drogi Panie Malfoy, serdecznie Panu przypominam, że blokowanie mag-maila od administratora serwera jest nie tylko zabronione, ale również nieskuteczne. Polecam Panu przemyślenie swojego zachowania i wyciągnięcie wniosków. Radziłbym również, aby Pan dokładnie przeczytał regulamin.

Z wyrazami rozczarowania i szacunku,

Szef Biura Aurorów i Wiceadministrator Sieci

Harry James Potter


	2. Prolog

„Miłość z zaskoczenia?

Zaraz, zaraz, przecież to nie miało tak wyglądać!?"

Hermiona Granger była w szoku. Mało powiedziane, Hermiona Granger znajdowała się w stanie permanentnego zdziwienia, które nabrało wręcz namacalnego wymiaru.

Nigdy w życiu nie przypuszczała, że pewnego pięknego, słonecznego dnia coś TAKIEGO jej się przydarzy, przecież to było irracjonalne! Mało prawdopodobne! Szansa porównywalna do tego, że zginiesz przygnieciona spadającym z nieba pianinem!

Wzdrygnęła się. Takie rzeczy dzieją się tylko w filmach, książkach, fikcyjnych tworach niedowartościowanych autorów, potrzebujących na zabój miłości. Nie, nie, nie... To się nie działo. Nie mogło. W jej racjonalnej, uporządkowanej w kolejności alfabetycznej rzeczywistości i ogarniętym wszechmiarem nauki uniwersum - podobne sytuacje nie istniały.

N I E istniały, N I E miały racji bytu!

Uszczypnęła się w policzek, sprawdzając, czy aby nie podano jej jakiegoś eliksiru słodkiego snu. Rozmasowała czerwony ślad na twarzy, ze zgrozą stwierdzając – _to nie jest sen, tylko okrutna rzeczywistość._

Nabrała powietrza głęboko w płuca.

Nie po to wyjechała do kraju renesansu, by dostawać takie listy! Nie po to zanurzała się w esencji kulturowej starożytnych, by w zamian dostać coś takiego! Nie po to odrzuciła życie prywatne na rzecz nauki, by dowiadywać się, że jej przyjaciółka umawia się z najgorszym gnojem we wszechświecie, do jasnej cholery!

Sowa żałośnie hukała, przypominając o swojej obecności. Kobieta rzuciła zwierzęciu jakieś orzeszki z biurka, a sama wstała, przechadzając się po swoim gabinecie.

Lubiła miejsce swojej pracy, chociaż tutaj mieściły się ledwo trzy regały zapełnione książkami oraz stare, mahoniowe biurko, mające najlepsze lata daleko za sobą. Podeszła do okna, otwierając je na oścież. Miała przepiękny widok na _Via di Porta Cavalleggeri. _Zdążyła już przywyknąć do włoskiego klimatu i tego ogromu zabytków architektonicznych. Nawet tutejsza społeczność czarodziei z melancholią wspomina te przepiękne dzieła mugolskiej kultury. Mimo tak cudownego otoczenia, czasami łapała się na tym, że tęskni za okropną londyńską pogodą i za lewostronnym ruchem – tutaj parę razy udało jej się prawie wylądować pod kołami samochodu - dzięki swoim przyzwyczajeniom.

Nie było jej rok w Londynie, a wszystko zaczęło się walić.

Prowadziła korespondencję ze swoimi przyjaciółmi niemal codziennie, ale jak miała im pomóc na odległość? Założyła sobie nawet pożałowania godnego mag-maile'a, by znajdować się w ciągłym kontakcie z Londynem. Co prawda, osobiście wolała bardziej listowny sposób wymiany korespondencji, ale od kiedy Ron i Harry zaczęli się bawić w modernizację świata czarodziei, poparła ich inicjatywę, zakładając tym samym konto na magicznej skrzynce pocztowej. Ale to nie wystarczyło…

Geneza tych niefortunnych wydarzeń miała swój początek miesiąc temu. Hermiona będąc na pracach terenowych, otrzymała niepokojącą wiadomość od Ginny. Zaczynała się ona mniej więcej tak: _„Nie jestem pewna, czy mój związek z Harrym ma przyszłość"_. Granger myślała, że to zwyczajny kryzys jak tysiące innych, odpisała cztery cale pokrzepiającego i motywującego wypracowania, powstrzymała się przed nadaniem temu dziełu tytułu _„Czy warto walczyć o związek"_. Wykonała go z precyzją godną twórcy różdżek, nienaganna kaligrafia, nowatorskie słownictwo. Same te drobne detale powinny zachęcić potencjalnego czytelnika do walki o związek, lecz widocznie Ginny nic sobie z tego nie robiła.

Przelotnie spojrzała na jedno zdanie, które całkowicie zepsuło jej humor.

Zawsze uważała Ginny za odpowiedzialną, trochę ekscentryczną, lecz poukładaną dziewczynę. Tak idealnie pasowała do Harry'ego. Tworzyli wręcz związek idealny! Uzupełniali się w każdym calu, a tu klops!

W podświadomość wryło jej się to okropne, straszne zdanie…

„ _Draco i ja jesteśmy parą."_

Te dwadzieścia jeden znaków wywróciło świat Hermiony Granger na drugą stronę.


	3. Rozdział pierwszy

„Kurczaczek i wiewiórka?

Czy to aby nie zbrodnia przeciwko naturze!?"

**SexGod:** Obczajcie sóweczkę :D

**LL:** Nowy artykuł o narglach? ;)

**SexGod:** Nie, coś ciekawszego. ;d

**ThePOET:** xD

**WeasleyKing: **O BOŻE.

**Site: soweczka ****artykul/52343/teg0_nikt_sie_nie_spodziewal/**

WTOREK, 23 WRZEŚNIA

**TEGO NIKT SIĘ NIE SPODZIEWAŁ!**

**Cho Chang**

Mówi się, że granica pomiędzy miłością i nienawiścią jest cienka. Ale, moi drodzy, gdyby ktokolwiek zapytał Waszą Cho, czy były podobno zreformowany śmierciożerca może zakochać się w dziewczynie samego Chłopca-Który-Przeżył (teraz powszechnie nazywanego Mężczyzną-Który-Jest-HOT!), powiedziałabym, żeby uderzył się tłuczkiem w głowę i przemyślał to pytanie.

Teraz jednak wszystko się zmieniło. Minął miesiąc od mojego artykułu na temat problemów w związku Ginny Weasley i Harry'ego Pottera, wszyscy mocno trzymaliśmy kciuki za tę parę, wierząc, że to zaledwie przelotny kryzys. Jednak okazało się inaczej. Z anonimowych źródeł nasza redakcja dowiedziała się, co było powodem napięć między tą dwójką. Był to prozaiczny brak czasu. Harry Potter po przyjęciu stanowiska Szefa Biura Aurorów oraz Wiceadministratora Sieci Ministerstwa Magii stał się osobą rozchwytywaną. (Nie żeby wcześniej narzekał na brak atencji). Pan Potter musiał dzielić czas pomiędzy czasochłonne obowiązki biurowe, wolontariat i propagowanie mugolskiej kultury. Pozostała resztka czasu przypadała Ginny do podziału z przyjaciółmi. Nic dziwnego, że panna Weasley pewnego dnia powiedziała dość – definitywnie kończąc związek z Wybrańcem.

A kto został nowym partnerem panny Weasley? Nie kto inny, jak sam Draco Malfoy. Takiego obrotu spraw naprawdę nikt się nie spodziewał! Ale cóż zrobić – miłość jest ślepa, co najbardziej dosadnie definiuje ich relację. Ginny Weasley dementuje wszelkie plotki, jakoby za tym związkiem stało coś więcej niż tylko uczucie. A więc wszyscy kochani plotkarze, za dziewięć miesięcy nie czeka nas skandal. (…)

Co by nie było, Harry Potter jest aktualnie wolny! Więc, moje kochane, samotne dziewczynki, włączcie swoje radary, kupujcie eliksiry miłosne, bo nowe ciacho na horyzoncie!

**1234 komentarzy**

**Najpopularniejsze komentarze**

_Czy właśnie teraz siedzisz samotnie przed laptopem i przytulasz się do poduszki, marząc o prawdziwej miłości? Czy Twoja matka ciągle trajkocze Ci tuż koło ucha, przypominając, że to najwyższa pora, by założyć rodzinę? Czy czekasz na księcia, który wjedzie na białym koniu do Twojego salonu i uratuje Cię przed nudą życia codziennego? CZAS Z TYM SKOŃCZYĆ! Czas upolować księcia na białym koniu, zanim ktoś inny sprzątnie Ci go sprzed nosa!_

_Odejdź od laptopa i odwiedź Magiczne Dowcipy Weasleyów. Sklep oferuje szeroki wachlarz eliksirów miłosnych najwyższej jakości w przystępnej cenie. Gwarantujemy długotrwałe efekty oraz stuprocentową satysfakcję z użytkowania produktu. Dodatkowo do pierwszego zakupu dodajemy eleganckie wstrząsoodporne pudełko! Wszystko dla miłości._

_BO JESTEŚ TEGO WARTA!_

_**~ Anonim**_

_Jestem oburzona treścią wypisywaną na tym portalu! Pomyślcie,__jak__przeżywa to ta dziewczyna i jej rodzina. Wczujcie się w to, co przechodzi pewnie jej kochana matka. Tak wiele poświęciła, by wychować dobrze swoje dziecko, a tu nagle jej rodzona córka postanawia zrobić coś TAKIEGO._

_Ponadto, gdybym była matką Anonima, to powiedziałabym, że bezczelne reklamowanie się na bezużytecznych portalach w taki impertynencki sposób i to jeszcze pod artykułem uwłaczającym jego siostrze, jest OKROPNE. I podejrzewam, że gdy tylko Anonim pojawi się w domu, dostanie porządnie w pustą mózgownicę._

_Nie zapominajmy o biednym Harrym…_

_**~Rozgoryczona Anonimowa Matka**_

**WeasleyKing**: O BOŻE. Niech no ja tylko dorwę swoją siostrę! I tego ! #! # Malfoya.

Dracon Malfoy przechodził etap wzmożonej gastrofazy po rychłym powrocie do swojego mieszkania. Od tygodnia łudził się, że jego nowy związek przejdzie bez większego echa wśród znajomych, jednakże wiadomość o nowej wybrance rozpierzchła się między wszystkimi niczym wściekła i głodna szarańcza. Jego skrzynka pocztowa została wręcz zalana wiadomościami od matki, ojca i Pansy Parkinson. Wielka Trójca próbująca za wszelką cenę ingerować w jego życie prywatne. Nie mógł winić o troskę ani Lucjusza, ani Narcyzy, ale obsesja Pansy Parkinson nad jego skromną osobą – napawała go przerażeniem. Co prawda zerwali ze sobą ponad miesiąc temu, ale Decha dalej uważała, iż pewnego dnia do siebie wrócą. Ten motyw wielokrotnie przewijał się w sennych koszmarach Malfoya, wtedy budził się o nieludzkich godzinach z ogromnym bólem głowy i zdezorientowanym wzrokiem szukał dobrze znanej mu sylwetki Pansy. Czasami zlany potem przeszukiwał całe mieszkanie, zaciskając mocno palce na różdżce. Po inspekcji każdego zakątka, włącznie z szafami, szafkami, a nawet szufladami, gdzie raczej nie mogła się zmieścić, Draco kładł się do łóżka, przygotowując się na spotkanie tej mary w kolejnym koszmarze.

Pansy Parkinson stanowiła zaledwie szczyt góry lodowej jego problemów.

Od jakiegoś czasu zauważył, iż większość ludzi od niego stroni. Reszta natomiast stara się za wszelką cenę utrudnić mu życie, ewentualnie wprawić go w zakłopotanie. Jego magicnetowa skrzynka pocztowa stała się pożywką dla całego ministerstwa, od kiedy administratorem sieci stał się ten Rudy Wiewiór. Mógłby przysiąc, że w zeszłym tygodniu ktoś na stołówce cytował wiadomość od Narcyzy!

Cytowanie maili to jedno, ale nazywanie go Kurczaczkiem to najgorsze upokorzenie, jakie mógł mu zgotować los.

Tydzień temu, pchnięty nagłym impulsem, zalogował się na zamknięty czat pracowników ministerstwa. Wcześniej totalnie olewał te nowinki techniczne, a założenie mu mag-maila traktował po części jako potwarz. ( Lucjusz mugolskie techniki uważał za niegodne jego rodziny, potem odkrył tajemniczy świat forów internetowych oraz portali pisarskich, na których udzielał się pełną parą. Stąd też początkowa awersja młodego dziedzica, aczkolwiek Lucjusz prędko pozbył się niepoprawnego nastawienia syna, rozkazując mu zrobić sobie konto na stronie dziwnej sekty ekonomicznej).

Wymyślił bzdurny login _„zielony_smok"_ i zaczął czytać.

Nigdy wcześniej ani później nie poczuł takiego upokorzenia…

**WeasleyKing**_**:**__ Malfoy mnie dobija. Widzieliście go dzisiaj, jak wchodził do windy?_

**SexGod: **_On nie wszedł do windy, on się do niej wturlał._

**WeasleyKing: **_Zwał jak zwał, mniejsza o to. Widzieliście go?_

**SexGod: **_Pół ministerstwa go słyszało, a drugie pół widziało, Weasley. -_-_

**LL: **_Myślę, że jego spektakularny upadek spowodowany był przez nargle. Od maja odnotowuje ich wzmożoną działalność na terenie ministerstwa._

**SexGod: **_Luna, proszę cię. Chcesz mi wmówić, że to nargle popchnęły Malfoya tak, że wpadł do windy ze spuszczonymi spodniami?_

**WeasleyKing: **_Wciąż mam przed oczami te jego slipy w kurczaczki._

**SexGod: **_Cudowne, żółte kurczaczki…_

Malfoy nie musiał czytać ani słowa więcej. Spurpurowiał.

Wylogował się i odrzucił piekielny komputer daleko od siebie.

Feralny incydent z jego bielizną stał się najgorętszym tematem rozmów w Ministerstwie. Uplasował się gdzieś pomiędzy Cudownym Samozapłodnieniem Lavender Brown a Kolejnym Tajemniczym Zniknięciem Szefa Departamentu Tajemnic. A teraz do wątku Draco Malfoy i Jego Spektakularne Slipy w Kurczaczki zostaje dodany Draco Malfoy i Jego Nowa Wybranka Ginny Weasley.

Krew go zalewała.

Potter, Weasley, Zabini, Nott, Parkinson, a nawet Pomyluna… Nie, cały świat się sprzysiągł przeciwko niemu! A dlaczego?! Bo ma ekstrawaganckie slipy! Boże, czyżby całe społeczeństwo było jakimiś slipko-rasistami? Slipfobami? Kurczakofobami?!

Co złego było w żółtych kurczaczkach? Rasistowskie podteksty? Żółtki to w mugolskiej gwarze azjaci... Przecież te kurczaki nie były Azjatami? Z całą pewnością nie miał Azjatów na bokserkach. Ludzie mogli ulec zbiorowej halucynacji i zamiast kurczaczków zobaczyli Azjatów… A teraz mszczą się za rasizm. Ale sama Cho Chang nie wyglądała na zgorszoną tym faktem. Śmiała się chyba najgłośniej ze wszystkich w windzie…

Przeklęta Cho Chang.

Draco dopisał ją do długiej listy swoich wrogów, znajdowała się na trzecim miejscu. Po Bliznowatym i Wielkiej Wiewiórze. Po chwili namysłu dopisał również Blaise'a za wiadomości na czacie oraz za brak przyjacielskiego wsparcia, Notta za nazwanie go nieczułym troglodytą, Lunę za te pieprzone nargle, Lavender za samo istnienie! Później skreślił ich wszystkich i zapisał całe ministerstwo.

– Ojciec o tym usłyszy – stęknął posępnie do siebie, biorąc z kuchni półmisek z jedzeniem. Zasiadł z powrotem na kanapie, pogrążając się w posępnych myślach.

Gdzie się podział ten Draco Malfoy, który bez żadnych wyrzutów sumienia potrafił wyśmiać Bliznowatego Świętego Pottera i jego przyjaciela biednego Rudego Wiewióra? Gdzie się podział ten sławny Draco Malfoy, niezastąpiony szukający w drużynie Slytherinu, wiecznie otaczany przez wpatrzonych w niego przyjaciół? Gdzie się podział ten nieustraszony Draco Malfoy, pogromca szlam, nieoficjalny książę Domu Węża, najlepszy uczeń na roku, bogaty, dobrze ubrany, przystojny, bez większego trudu zdobywający serca wszystkich kobiet? Gdzie, gdzie się podział?!

Krzyk w myślach blondyna, zamienił się w nieme łkanie. W dobrze zapowiadającego się nastolatka zamienił się w dwudziestodwuletnią lebiodę, bojącą się wyjść z domu. Z świetlanych lat młodości pozostał mu zaledwie wygląd, a reszta fasady? Zburzyła się niczym mugolski domek z kart.

Cholern domek z kart. Czyżby zszedł już tak nisko, by używać szlamiastych porównań?!

Z nienawiścią rzucił miską w ścianę, niefortunnie trafiając w portret swojego przodka. Abraxas Malfoy spojrzał na niego spode łba, budząc się ze spokojnego snu. Prychnął głośno, widząc swojego wnuka w tak żałosnym stanie.

– Durny bachor – wycharczał, dumnie poprawiając się na swoim fotelu. – Plamisz nasze rodowe nazwisko, kreaturo. W takich chwilach cieszę się, że już nie żyję! – krzyknął obrażony, znikając za framugą. Pewnie znowu powędrował do swojego obrazu w gabinecie Lucjusza.

Draco odprowadził wzrokiem swojego dziadka, zupełnie ignorując jego wybuch. Przyzwyczaił się do tego starego, namalowanego pryka, który ciągle wtrącał się do nieswoich spraw, ośmielając się bez ustanku komentować działania swojego wnuka. Choć raz w życiu mógłby się zamknąć i postawić w jego miejscu. Dopiero wtedy ujrzałby całe cierpienie, jakie doznaje jego wnuk. Zobaczyłby, jak jego potomek stoi niczym skała, opierając się atakom złowrogich fal, które pragną go zdeklasować! Zniszczyć, zabić, ukarać za wyimaginowane krzywdy!

W przypływie euforii, spowodowanej notabene przez blaisową ognistą whisky, wyobraził sobie siebie jako niezniszczalny klif dręczony nieznośnym obijaniem wody o jego powierzchnię.

Zaiste, jego los był okrutny. Przy egzystencji Dracona, wieczne kary Prometeusza i Syzyfa wydają się blednąć. Chociaż trudno sobie wyobrazić coś gorszego od wydzióbywania organów albo od wiecznego toczenia głazu.

Upił łyk Ognistej z gwinta. Wtedy nastąpiło coś nieoczekiwanego.

Jego laptop wydał z siebie dziwny huk. Malfoy westchnął.

Przeklęta mugolska technologia znowu się psuła.

Otworzył komputer.

I zobaczył to, czego najbardziej się obawiał.

**Od:** bookworm

**Do:** DraconMalfoy

**Temat:** GINEVRA WEASLEY

Drogi Panie Malfoy!

Ty bezwstydna, dwulicowa tchórzofretko!

Malfoy

Ślizgoński parszywy, dwulicowy, okropny, bezwstydny, PARSZYWY, jeszcze bardziej PARSZYWY, ohydny, arogancki karaluchu!

Ze względu na moje niezdecydowanie w kwestii rozpoczęcia tej korespondencji postanowiłam przedstawić Ci wszystkie opcjonalne nagłówki. Wybierz sobie, co chcesz. Chociaż wahałam się najbardziej nad drugą oraz czwartą opcją, gdyż niewątpliwie w stopniu najdoskonalszym oddaje moje zdanie o Twojej osobie, mimo to w tej kwestii zostawiam Ci wolną rękę. Chciałam wysłać do Ciebie list, ale Abejundio nie przepada za blondynami i mógłby Cię lekko pokiereszować. Znając Twój beznadziejny temperament oraz towarzyszący mu zupełny brak empatii, obawiałabym się o zdrowie mojej sowy… Ale nie o tym chciałam pisać.

Jednoznacznie komunikuję Tobie, iż nie popieram Twojego „chodzenia" z Ginny. (Słowa związek nie mam najmniejszego zamiaru użyć w tym przypadku, gdyż Wasza relacja z pewnością w zakres tej nazwy nie wchodzi). Nie wiem, Malfoy, co zrobiłeś mojej przyjaciółce, że postanowiła zerwać z Harrym dla czegoś takiego jak Ty (epitety opisujące Twoją osobę, patrz wyżej), ale wiedz, iż poleciłam zarówno Ronaldowi, jak i innym moim przyjaciołom z Biura Aurorów, by zbadali Ginny pod kątem użycia na niej czarnej magii. (Pragnę jednocześnie Cię uspokoić, uznałam Twoją osobę za zbyt tchórzliwą, więc zaklęcie Imperius zostało już zrzucone z długiej listy tego, co mogłeś zrobić Ginny).

Rozumiem, że Pansy Parkinson nie należy do kobiet, z którymi dzielenie życia jest przyjemnością, ale, na Merlina, czemu Ginny?! Czyżby Twój ograniczony mózg nie potrafił przyswoić tego, że nie pasujecie do siebie genetycznie? To tak jakby robal (Ty) miał zamiar kopulować z człowiekiem. Niektórych granic nie da się przekroczyć, nadęty bufonie.

Nie będę brała pod uwagę tego, że Ginevra mogła się w Tobie zakochać. (FUJ).

Pisząc te słowa nagle zrobiło mi się niedobrze… Poza tym szczerze wątpię, by ona sama leżała w kręgu Twoich zainteresowań. Może lepiej wrócić do swojej ligi? Jestem w stu procentach pewna, iż Pansy Parkinson z niecierpliwością czeka na Ciebie z otwartymi ramionami i tymi okropnymi ciemnymi odrostami na włosach…

Upraszam o zastanowienie się nad swoim zachowaniem, chociaż podejrzewam, że Twój śmierciożerczy mózg jest tak nasączony doktryną, iż przestał funkcjonować prawidłowo. Wiesz, do Świętego Munga nie masz tak daleko.

Z wyrazami dozgonnej antypatii i wiecznej nienawiści,

_Hermiona Granger_

**PS** Jeśli tylko spróbujesz złamać serce Ginny, to plaga martwych żuków w łazience i KWW (sprawdź skrót w księdze medycznej) staną się Twoim najmniejszym problemem.

**ROZGORYCZONAMATKA: **Arthurze, powinieneś natychmiast porozmawiać ze swoją córką!

**MUGGLEFAN:** Molly, mówiłem Ci, na czacie posługuj się moim pseudonimem, a nie imieniem! Chcesz, żeby wszyscy poznali naszą tożsamość?!

**ROZGORYCZONAMATKA:** A co mnie to, na Merlina, obchodzi?! Arthurze Weasley, siedzisz koło mnie, po kiego czorta mamy gadać przez tę kupę złomu?!

**MUGGLEFAN:** To się nazywa komputer i jest cudownym, mugolskim wynalazkiem.

**ROZGORYCZONAMATKA:** Dla mnie to dalej kupa złomu. Ale dość o tym, masz zamiar jakoś zareagować w sprawie NASZEJ córki?

**MUGGLEFAN**: Nie możemy tego po prostu zostawić? Ginny jest już dorosła.

**ROZGORYCZONAMATKA:** Dorosła? Ile ona ma lat? Raptem dwadzieścia jeden! I ty mi mówisz, że ona jest dorosła?!

**ROZGORYCZONAMATKA: **Chcesz, żeby po naszym domu w przyszłości biegały małe, blondwłose śmierciożerki?!

**MUGGLEFAN: **Śmierciożerki?

**ROZGORYCZONAMATKA: **ŚMIERCIOŻERCY, TY ANALFABETO. TO BYŁO ZDROBNIENIE.

**MUGGLEFAN: **Zrozumiałem, nie musisz na mnie krzyczeć…

**SexGod **_jest online._

**SexGod:** O, państwo Weasley! Jak się czują przyszli dziadkowie? ;]

**ROZGORYCZONAMATKA:** …

**MUGGLEFAN:** Teraz to naprawdę muszę porozmawiać z Ginny…


End file.
